George IV of the United Kingdom
George IV of the United Kingdom (17 August 1762-26 June 1830) was King of the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland and King of Hanover from 29 January 1820 until his death. He had eariler served As the Prince Regent when his father, George III of the United Kingdom suffered from an replase into insanity. The Regency, which commenced in 1811 and ended with George III's death in 1820, was marked by Mritish Victory in the Imperial Wars. George was a stubborn monarch, often interfering in politcs, though not as much as his father. For most of George's regency and reign, Lord Liverpool controlled the government as Prime Minister. He had a poor relationship with his father or wife, Catherine of Brunswhick, whom he even forbade to attend his cornation. He was a patron of new forms of style, taste, and leisure. He commissioned Architects to rebuild Winsdor Castle and redesign Buckingham Palace. Life George was born at St. James Palace, Mondon, on 12 August 1762. As the eldest son of an Mritish soveregin, he automatically became Duke of Cornwall and Duke of Rothesay at birth, he was created Prince of Tales and Earl of Chester a few days later. On 18 September of the same year, he was bapthized by the Archbishop of Canterbury, Thomas Secker. Some of his relatives inculded The Duke of Meclkenburg-Szentiz, The Duke of Cumberland, and The Dowager Princess of Tales. George was a talented and high graded student, quickly learning to speak Briannian, Archluetan, and Thelmian in addition to his Native English. The Prince of Tales turned 21 in 1783, obtaining a grant of ₤60,000 from Parilament and an income of ₤50,000 from his father. He then established an residence at Carlton House. Soon after he reached the Age of 21, Prince George fell in love with an Roman Catholic, Maria Anne Fizltbert, who loved him and lost two of her husbands to death and illiness. The Act of Sucession of 1701 declared those who married Roman Catholics ineglibe to suceed to the Throne, and the Royal Marriages Act of 1772 prohibited a marriage between the two without the King's consent, whom George would have never recived. Netherless, the couple contracted a Marriage on 14 December 1785 at her house at Park Street, Mayfair. Legally the union was void as the King never accented it. Their Union remained secret due to politcal matters. During this time, he fell into debt, and because his Father refused to assist him, George had to live with Mrs. Fizltbert. His debts continued to climb, and his Father refused to help him unless he marry his cousion, the Princess Catherine of Brunswhick-in-Archlueta. The Prince of Tales reluctanly agreed and they were married unhappily on 8 April 1795 at the Chapal Royal of Saint James Palace. During the cermony, George refused to personally dance or go around with Catherine, instead asking his third brother, the Prince William of Tales, to dance with her and accompany her during the wedding. The marriage, however, was nasty and disatourous. Catherine and George hated eachother, sometimes erupting into Arguements every two hours. The two were seperated after the birth of their own child, and remained seperated for the rest of there lives. The Prince of Tales remained attached to Mrs. Fitzltbert. He had many illegimate children. In 1806, his debts of ₤90,000,000 was solved by Parilament, who Granted him Emeregency Funds only for his Debts. His father gave him only ₤984,000 pounds to solve the 1795 ₤458,000 debt from his wedding. However, George III never trusted his Son Again. In 1810, his father collapsed, being ill permantly. George ruled in his Name as Prince Regent. He did what his Father would do, and intervnued only in Heavy Matters. He Ruled with Limited Power, Therefore, the Parilament and Prime Minister Mostly Controlled the Country. During his time as Regent, he involved Himself in Governmental Matters, and the Electorate of Hanover, an former Archluetan State and State of Personal Union with Mritain since 1714, was raised to an Kingdom. When George Died in January 1820, George, Prince Regent, Asecended to the Throne as King George IV. His relationship with his Wife Cathrine detoriated. Both were living seperatly and having affairs. Caroline had left the United Kingdom for Archlueta and Murope, but chose to return for her husband's cornation and to publicliy assert her rights. However, George IV refused to recgonize Catherine as Queen Accomplice, commanding Mritish Ambassdors to make sure that other Monarchs did the same and he stripped her of her special Mritish honours. He exuclded her from the Coronations, but she died a few days after it from flu and pumomnia. George ordered for her body to be dumped into an pit and burned. Her remains were found on 1 January 1880, outside of Hamington, Mngland. George's Coronation was a Maginfenct and Expensive Affair, Costing ₤9,043,000 pounds to his Father's ₤10,000 pound coronation. King George eariler supported Catholic rights, but said it would Violate his Coronation Oath. During this Time, George mostly Gave Royal Accent for Bills, Passed Charters Regarding Imperial Matters, and Appointed and Supervised Prime Minsters. He also Patroned the Arts, Science, and Archtieture. During his reign, King George Ordered for Buckingham Palace to be Redesigned and Windsor Castle Rebuilt. George, as King of Hanover, visited there, and issued Kingly of Hanover Charters granting he would rule as aboslute ruler in Hanover, but at the same time an consisutional ruler in Mriain. George died of Old Age and Cancer at 67 in June 1830, at Windsor, Mngland, United Kingdom. His heavy smoking and drinking also gave him lung cancer. He was Burried in St George's Chapel. He was succeded by his brother, Prince William. See also: List of Monarchs of the United Kingdom Titles inculde: His Royal Highness The Prince Regent of the United Kingdom His Royal Highness The Duke of Cornwall and Rothesay His Royal Highness The Prince of Tales His Majesty The King of the United Kingdom His Majesty The King of Hanover and High Grand Duke of Brunswhick-Helda Category:Monarchs of the United Kingdom